


Loki is the god of taking dick

by youbrokethedog



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:12:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youbrokethedog/pseuds/youbrokethedog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I occasionally vomit out drabbles. This is a thing. Enjoy the smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki is the god of taking dick

We hit the bed struggling, lost in a sea of memory foam and down pillows. His eyes burn cold and intense as he stares at me. For a moment, I wonder if he might actually best me for once.

I shouldn't have worried. His thin frame has fallen into disuse; being as cunning as he is, he escapes most of his battles without having to strike a single blow. When he does hit, he hits first, and hard enough to make sure there won't be any payback.

I pin him easily, my lips finding his throat and my teeth pressing just hard enough into his Adam's apple to make him squirm deliciously under me. His throat is silky smooth; I envy this man who is too godly for stubble. My own face is thick with the stuff. His fingers rasp along my cheeks.

"Stark, I insist you quit this nonsense," he growls, in a way that would sound dangerous to anyone but me.

"Oh? Make me, pony boy," I murmur, now licking the curve of his collarbone. He is smooth all over. There are no edges or angles to him; from his swept-back hair to the soles of his feet, his body flows, sinuous and slender. I think I love his hands most of all; they're so expressive, flitting about, clenching on the bedsheets, tangling in my hair, caressing my arms and shoulders and back. His words say no, but his body curves into mine, bucks and shivers when I kiss him. He pulls me towards him, into his flesh. I must obey my god.

"Your proper place is beneath me," he insists. Ever the obliging worshiper I roll onto my back and tug him on top of me. He straddles my hips nobly. There is never a moment of normalcy with him. If I couldn't feel the quiver of his thighs as I run my fingers along his skin, I could almost pretend he was simply posing for his subjects and happened to forget his clothing. I could never tell him - although I think he knows - just how much I do adore and revere him. His body is my communion.

His hands trace delicate patterns along my chest, teasing the patches of hair, the points of my nipples, the curve of the arc reactor. I have awoken, many nights, to him pressing his face against my chest and watching that steady blue glow. There is so much love in his touch that my breath catches in my chest.

"What would you have your loyal subject do?" I prod, and he rubs back against my erection, which has been cosily nestled in the cleft of his ass. He bends his back gracefully, with the air of a much taller being, as he leans to kiss me. His tongue slips between my lips and I suckle gently at it before he begins to ravage my mouth. I allow him to, for the moment. I know he loves this illusion of control, and I suppose I must indulge him from time to time.

A vial of lubrication meets my fumbling fingers as they skitter across the nightstand, and, one-handed, I pop the cap and tease his ass. My other hand is busy tracing the length of his erection. Like the rest of him, it is tall and slim, gently curving, and proud. I sweep my thumb across its tip and Loki moans into my mouth. Most unbecoming.

One slicked finger slips inside of him, and another moan slips out. This is my favourite part - watching him come undone under my hands. I work another finger in alongside the first, my free hand now wrapping about his shaft. He likes it when I work my hands out of sync with each other, jacking him slightly faster than my fingers move inside him. It drives him crazy. It doesn't make sense, you see, and it overloads that frosty little brain of his.

Of course, he tells me he hates it. His hardon tells me a different story.

Withdrawing my fingers, I rub the head of my cock against him. With a snarl Loki takes over and sinks back onto me. He slides down slowly, biting on my lip to keep from making noise. Well, it doesn't work perfectly. He whimpers and hisses, though if you were to challenge him on it he would deny it. I hear those little mewls though.

Patiently I wait for his ass to touch my hips before I start thrusting. He straightens up, leans back, draws his fingernails down my chest, leaving long red streaks. It isn't long before he begins to rock against me. His thighs clench deliciously. The muscles stand out, hard as rock, as he bounces himself on my shaft. I wrap my fingers around his cheeks, spreading and pulling, opening him wider. He hisses my name. His eyes are shut.

"Look at me," I order him. Immediately he opens his eyes and stares hard into mine. I can tell he is embarrassed by how quickly he obeys, because he begins to look away.

"No. Look at me."

I press my hands down on his thighs, slowing his movements. He whines and struggles, but I insistently hold him down. He wants to move so badly; I allow him enough room to grind against my hips, but it doesn't satisfy him.

The thing is, though, with Loki, it's not enough to try and contain him. He just finds new ways of fucking with you. You have to break him.

"You really want it, huh?" I whisper, leaning my head forward and inviting a kiss. He brushes his lips dismissively against mine. This is a gesture meant to torture me. Enough is enough, I decide, and remove my hands from his thighs. Before he can move, however, I wrap my fingers around his testes and hold them firmly in place. "All right, go ahead. Start humping, pony boy."

The anger in his eyes is unmistakeable. He quivers, and for a moment, I think he's actually desperate enough to do it. But in the end, he's still Loki, still looking out for number one. If his precious godly bits were injured, he'd go off the deep end. Who ever heard of a demigod walking around with a bag of frozen peas in his boxers?

"Release me."

"What's my name?"

He swallows. I see his Adam's apple bob.

"What's my name?"

"Tony."

"Tony what?"

"Pl...s..." His words disappear as he bares his teeth.

I savour his stubbornness as I insist, "Tony what?"

He writhes on my lap, spitting out, "Tony please. Please. I just ..." He rocks insistently, rippling his inner muscles against me. I must admit that's rather persuasive.

"Huh, big man," I taunt, my free hand reaching to wrap around his shaft. "You're so aggressive, so dominant, but when I'm buried six inches inside you, you lose it, don't you? You love it. Deep down you're a bitch, and you know it. Tell me you're a bitch, Loki. If you're a god, you're the god of taking dick."

"Just fuck me, Tony," he bursts, his hands gripping my hips. The desperation in his voice sways me and I release him. The moment he's free he starts pistoning madly, glaring into my eyes as his mouth falls open. His breath tears ragged from his chest. Sweat pours from him, soaking us both. I've never seen him like this before. He's so human, it startles me.

Suddenly he freezes, his head thrown back, his body tense. For a moment he's stuck in time. He looks like he's not breathing. Then he groans, long and low, and his entire body dissolves into mad shuddering. Thick ropes of cum splatter across my chest and stomach. As he collapses onto me, limp and spent, I thrust hard into him until I feel myself release and I fill him with myself.

There are moments of silence, stretching into forever. His ragged breathing slows and soon he is half-asleep, laying on me, one hand knotted in my hair. I rub his back gently, and he murmurs, his lips pressed to my ear.

"You tell anyone I submit, and I will haunt you for all eternity."

"Yeah, yeah, buddy. I know." 

He smiles and kisses my ear. "For a Midgardian, you're not too bad."

"Not too bad, huh? You were practically begging this time."

"Mm. How do you know I'm not doing that simply to stroke your ego?"

"Oh, if you're doing any stroking, I've got a certain body part I can recommend."

He nibbles at my earlobe. "You are exceptionally crude."

"Hey, I'm not the one taking it in the ass."

"Yet."

"Ever."

He raises halfway up, his face taking on that royal glare to which I am far too accustomed. I grab him and pull him back down, kissing his forehead.

"All right. Yet."


End file.
